Unfaithful
by InsanityamI
Summary: Jack knows he's killing Ianto slowly, but why can't he stop? Song fic to unfaithful by Rihanna. I/J, J/G. Implied Ianto/Doctor if you squint. slash. one-shot


Unfaithful

**Unfaithful**

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
_

Jack dared to glance at Ianto. Knowing he was being watched Ianto looked at him, and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Jack looked away, and glanced at Gwen, and the Doctor who was visiting. He squirmed.

_  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
_

So many times. Too many times. Again and Again Jack couldn't help it. Ianto was the only one who had ever made him feel guilty. It was killing him.

_  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_

Ianto watched Jack glance at the other two occupants in the room. Scathingly he wondered which one was his current bed partner, and the horrible truth that it could be both reared its ugly head. He couldn't take this much more. He walked out of the room, and wished he could walk out of Jack's life just as easily. The thing about love, you're always at its mercy. Ianto's lips twitched. Owen, or rather Diane, had that right.

_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
_

In the reflection of the coffee machine the Doctor watched the exchange between the two men, and sympathy lit his face. He could only imagine what was going through the younger man's head. He watched him leave and shortly after Gwen left too, to get ready for her date with Jack. The Doctor knew, of course. It infuriated him, and Jack knew his views. He wasn't going to let perhaps one of the most knowledgeable young men die inside because of Jack.

_  
I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
_

"You have a choice Jack. Choose well." Jack nodded, not looking into the Doctor's piercing blue eyes. He didn't want to see the accusation. "Ianto will be at Accrista's, Gwen will be in whatever shady bar you chose this week. Make that decision by 7 o'clock." The Doctor walked away, intending to wait in the café opposite Accrista's. He might need to pick up the pieces.

_  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_

Ianto sat at the table, at 6.59pm. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two one. Right on time the Captain walked in and Ianto tried to feel relieved. But he knew Jack would go back to his old ways soon enough. But tonight, he would be Jack's only lover.

_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
_

Ianto was right. Not even a week. He couldn't do this anymore. On a night, when he knew Jack was with Gwen, he left a single note, with a single sentence, on Jack's desk.

_  
Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)  
_

Slowly, Ianto left the hub, a box packed up. He kept walking, slowly, taking in his surroundings, Cardiff. Who knew when he would return, if at all. He stopped, hearing a whirring noise. He continued and entered the blue box, the Doctor would heal him.

_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

_**Goodbye Jack Harkness. I.J.**_

_**Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful. Unfaithful.**_

Isn't it annoying when you sit there and figure out how songs can relate to Torchwood. I feel so sad. And what is it with me and angst?! Why can't I write anything happy!! I'm a happy person. Pouts

Insanity


End file.
